Taxi! Destination my destiny
by Seola Ban
Summary: Aurora gets pregnant from Jae Joong when TVXQ DBSK come to the US. She and her friends broke into their hotel, Justin Timberlakes wants Aurora and so does her best friend Henry. Aurora's twins kidnaped in the hospital by Sebastian and Jae Joong ex GF.
1. Chapter 1

Taxi!~ Destination my destiny

Prologue

It was my shift, everything was going well...  
I thought he was just another passenger...  
How in the world did this happen?  
I thought he only belonged in my dreams and on stage.  
How in the world did he end up in my taxi, it was just pure destiny.  
Now how will I be able to tell Jae Joong that I am pregnant?  
I lied to him about that night, will he ever forgive me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Encounter

Los Angeles.

After freaking working so hard on that apartment next door! I had fixed it on my free time, which was 3 days a week for the past 3 months, now it's finally over since it's like May. Either way I had to change the floors fix the walls, fix the kitchen floor, I was on my knees so much that my knees got all dark. I call those fan pain marks. I am so proud ^^ I hated cleaning the ceiling fans those things were black as hell when they were supposed to be white! O.o

What type of people did I rent to? You may ask, well the floor was pretty bad too even the new floor I put before it looked brown, and the original colors were Grey. I also changed the kitchen floor, that took me about 2 weeks to get done. The carpet HA! That thing was filled with dog hairs; I could probably make a wig out of those freaking things! That's why there were ticks, I got rid of them during the summer, before I started to repair the apartment.

I was in so much pain not only because I had surgery. NO! Not to make me look good! I am 100% NATURAL! The surgery was to remove a cist (you know those big pimple like things that ooze liquid when you squish them, that thing almost killed me I had a 104 fever, more on that later) that was in my bum! I suppose they took more out of me than I thought I suppose my bum will not be as** big as Junsu's now**! Either way, I had to freaking stay outside for 6 hours waiting for the pesticide to clear off my side, because yea, the freaking ticks found their way to my side too, no wonder I had weird markings on my legs! THESE WERE NO FAN PAIN MARKS! These were tick plague ones! It was soo uncomfortable to sit outside with open wounds, since I still had two 3 inch wounds in my butt! But I rather be outside and safe than be inside worrying to see if no ticks were inside me trying to find their way to my brain so that they could drink all my freaking blood! I NEED TO DONATE BLOOD! (Come July 10 at 2pm) Not have it sucked by some stupid parasite!

So, yea…what happened to that dog hair was I talking about, I scrubbed the hell out of it, with a freaking hair brush. I was scrubbing hair and breathing in hair-maybe that's why I cant sing well-it took me like 6 hours to do it for each room, there were 4 rooms that needed scrubbing plus the stairs! **DO THE FREAKING MATH! JEEZ**

So, yea…while I was going to school I had to do that, I wonder how in the hell I got A's! I must be as smart as Changmin! Worse thing was when the stupid neighbors cousin wanted to bring a friend to live here, that biotch did not want to give one cent, but me being nice let her sign the lease. She changed the water, next thing I found out she freaking like to give in to the white powders! I don't want that into my house I don't want my brother to be exposed to that, or myself.

So, then I found out that she has a big dog too, a pit bull! BINGO! Something I can use! She freaking lied to me saying that her freaking dog was a tiny thing! I called her up and her nasty as bf answers, he starts yelling at me. I don't deserve that, since I already gave her the keys I decided to change the locks, I told her I did not want her here if she didn't have the money and got rid of the dog. The neighbor's cousin comes and gives me sh1!t about me, saying that I was doing some breach of contract. Good thing my mum walked in the door. My mum told her though me that, without no money no contract! I was scared I was going to get sued, but thank God, I can't ^^ Because I did not get any money! So, then I decided to go to the real-estate agent even if I had to pay 500 dollars for it, I was going to get a background check and all, so…now I am finally going to meet the people who are going to move in! About time!

OMO OMO! I came back from meeting the people. They freaking nice as heck, I don't think they smoke either way if they do it's in the contract that they can do it outside of the apartment; I really don't care if they smoke but no way I want that inside the apartment for the walls to soak it in. The lady looks nice, and the daughter looks a bit…distracted, lost, and a brat! Oh, well…No one can be perfect! They will pay us ASAP hopefully they hurry up I need to give the money to the real-estate agent! So, the money that I will get from them next month is going for my credit card DEBT!!! YAY! I won't go bankrupt now!

Aurora walked into the taxi station; her mum was displacing some taxis.

"Hola! Mum today I met the new tenants they look great! Finally, I am going to get some extra cash to pay off that …concert ticket!" She did not feel like telling her mum she already put it in her credit card and had interest building on it everyday.

"Hun, talking about that, I don't think you will be able to make it to that _concierto_, because I need someone to work that day, I need to go to San Diego, and you need to stay here and work, while I am not here plus you need to do your shift…." She said this all in Spanish btw.

Aurora's eyes started to water up, she was not able to speak, she felt her chest ache with pain, she was forgetting to breath.

"Aurora, don't start giving me your shows now, I know how much you love DBSK, I love them too but I need to put food on the table!" Her mum grabbed her and started to shake her.

"Snap out of it Aurora."

Her mum yelled at her and then slapped her.

Aurora ran out on her way out she bumped into someone, he held her in his hands. She looked up at him, but she just kept thinking of what her mum had said. She started to cry some more. She pushed him away and walked out into the street, she was not looking a car was coming her way, the same guy that had held her a few minutes ago went running and ran out into the street and pushed her out of the car's way, she fell down and he fell down on top of her

they landed in a kiss.

**SNAP BACK TO REALITY!**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" The driver stuck his head out of the window and started to yell at them.

**Honk  
Honk**

She pushed him away; he fell back on his butt.

"I'm sorry."

Aurora bowed and walked out into the side walk ran to the metro station and on the way down the stairs she kept looking behind to see if he was still not following her.

The guy stood in the middle of the street still, he cracked his neck and looked at his wrist they were cut. He then bit his lips and smiled, he walked back to where the taxi station was.

"Can you tell me who that lady was?"

He asked a young boy that was dispatching taxies then Aurora's mum walked out, from the managers office.

"Que esta preguntando?"

She looks up at him, and notices that his lip is bleeding.

"That girl is her daughter."

The young dispatcher told him in English, Aurora's mum comes with a first aid kit and starts to cure the guy. He was wearing dark sun glasses, and a cap. Aurora's mum with all the rush knocked the cap out of his head as she was tilting his head towards her. She thought he looked familiar, like someone she had seen on the TV. He took off his sun glasses.

"JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!!" The young dispatcher yelled.

"Shh…could you please keep it down." Justin said as he bent down and picked up his hat and put it on his head.

"He was asking about your daughter." The young dispatcher said to Aurora's mum-who looked at Justin.

"Isn't he from Nsync…" She asked the dispatcher asking him to translate for her.

Justin did not need any translation for that he knew what she was asking.

"Si, soy de Nsync."

He said he had taken basic Spanish in high school and living in Los Angeles did help him a lot to pick up some Spanish here and there. Justin took the alcohol wipe from her hand.

"Yo me limpio sol_a_"

Aurora's mum couldn't help to crack up he had just used girl Spanish.

"Solo…"

"Huh?" Justin asked.

"Es solo para los hombres, sola es para las mujeres."

Justin was still clueless.

"The word solo is for guys, the word sola is for girls, you said "me limpio sola." That's wrong you used girl Spanish, nice try dude." The young dispatcher said.

"Oh, so for the phrase, I can clean myself, it's solo. Ah, that makes sense! Thanks."

"So, what you came here for again Justin?" The young dispatcher asked as Junsu was cleaning his wounds.

"Ah, my car broke down and I need a taxi to take me home, AAA is going to get my car, but I need to get home, without anyone noticing I am here, but I suppose that's too late."

"Nah, don't worry, we always help out Hispanic stars get where they want to go without being noticed, but this is the first time we have to do the service for a star like you."

"Well, I feel honored."

Justin said as he laughed, and then looked at Aurora's mum with a smile.

"You have a very nice daughter, what's her name?"

Before Aurora's mum could answer the cell phone rang.

_"Purple Line let me set up my world." _

"Aurora donde estas? No sabes quien fue el que tu empujaste al salir! El chico de Nsync el de los rollos."

_**Which means Aurora where are you? You have no idea who was the guy you pushed it's that Nsync guy the one with the curls. **_

Aurora's mum walked into the manager's office.

The young dispatcher took out his camera.

"I hope you don't mind but this is for the company as you see…"

He pointed at the wall of fame which had pictures of stars in the wall that were autographed.

"I see…" Justin smiled, and took off his cap, and glasses.

**SNAP!**

SNAP!

"What was the 2nd picture for?" Justin asked, as he put his things on.

"That' one is for my sister! Aurora…you just met her!" The young dispatcher said.

"Oh, that's your sister?"

"Yea, sorry about before… But she just got a bad news and she is devastated, oh by the way my name is Javier." He said as he bit his lips.

"What news, was it if I can know I mean I did get these bruises because of her, nice to meet you Javier, yo soy Justin."

The young dispatcher looked at him with his eyes wide.

"My sister did that to you!? I thought you just ran into her here! Either way, she is a bit sad because she won't be able to see her favorite band, some South Korean band they go by the name TVXQ! But their Korean name is Tohoshinki I think or is that their Japanese name, I really don't know she calls them DBSK so…I don't know they must have some identity chassis if they can't figure out what name they will use."

Justin forced a smile; he licked his lips which still tasted like her.

"So, she really likes these TVXQ guys? When are they coming to the US?"

"Yea, she likes them but she loves one of them Hero Jae Joong, that guy has her going crazy! You have no idea! She even has a picture of his in her wallet, she tells random people she is his girlfriend. Plus inside of the taxi she has a charm that has his picture in it! I swear! I should have one around here, some poster that she brought a few days ago she forgot to take home."

The dispatcher started to search around and found a poster of DBSK.

"Here it is, it says the day the concert is going to be they are just one of the many bands that are coming. Some of it is in Korea, I can't read much of it, my sister made me learn a few words like, Sarang Haeyo and Komawoyo and Babo."

Justin took the poster from his hand and looked at them, they looked nice, he wondered what they sound like.

"What they sound like? Who is the Joong guy you said?"

The dispatcher looked at him pondered and then answered the question.

"Well, you already heard a bit of their song from my mum's ringtone I also have them as a ringtone since; every time my sister calls it goes off. And Jae Joong is the one in the middle…you know you ask a lot of questions are you sure that you did not damage your head when my sister bumped into you? If you do please don't sue us!!!"

_"Welcome to nightmare world tonight, shout a warning come on tonight (shout a warning come on tonight) Yea~~" _

"Talking about my sister, that's her calling me, either way, let me get you a taxi." He pressed a button on the dispatcher's desk and started to talk into it in Spanish. Then he answered the call which was his sisters.

"Your taxi is right in front before that please, sign this paper."

"What do I put in it?"

"Good will wishes for the business…"

Justin started to write, and then gave it back to the dispatcher.

"Hey, can I keep this poster?"

"Yea, sure why not, I bet Aurora has another one, she just left this one for here….or something."

"Thanks." Justin walked out and got into the taxi.

"I suppose that I have to fight for your heart now, take it away from some Korean guy…or some how get the Korean guy to give me your heart…yea that's what I am going to do!"

Justin said with a evil smile on his lips.

Aurora was inside her room, she started to madly clean the room, she wanted to convince her mum to actually let her have the day off from work that day.

"It's only one freaking day… I swear! I totally think this is soo unfair, I freaking fixed that pulgoso apartment next door and for what! So that, after I get tenants for it she tells me. Oh no you can't go! Freaking hell I went though a lot to see TVXQ! I am not going to let something like a JOB come in my way!"

She started to think what was she going to do, she put all her dirty clothes in a basket, and put it inside of her closet, she put more of her stuff inside of the closet it was pilling up. She tried to close the door but the stuff came falling down from the closet.

"SH!!!!! Why in the he11 you things not doing what I ask you to! You do what I say when I say!!! SO STAY!!! IN CLOSET NOW!!"

Aurora went crazy throwing things into her closet, she closed the door and loud bangs were coming from her closet the things fell on the door.

"Oh, well I guess I won't open that closet anymore!"

The floor was now clean, she grabbed a dust mop and started to clean the dust from the DBSK posters, she then grabbed her cell phone and dialed her brother.

"Please, please tell mum that I am going to be good…YA! You stupid idiot! **ARENT YOU LISTNING TO ME!? WHY CANT YOU** be freaking 16 years old and drive already!? What, you mean **JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE **was the guy I bumped into, please like I care! I am soo not into him since like prehistoric Nsync age, I was freaking 12! I want to see Jae Joong! You know what… Forget it! I am moving out! I'll find a freaking job, I'll go to that concert no matter what!"

She closed her phone.

"Justin Timberlake HA! _Ni que ocho cuartos!_ He freaking won't come around to our Humble Taxi station…please… Must be one of my mum's crazy ideas to get me to forget Jae Joong…It aint going to work."

Aurora got on msn and she saw that her friend was not online.

"Freaking idiot when I need you, you are not there."

_  
Status: Fr3kn 1d1oT! Just signed on._  
**  
BUZZ**

BUZZ 

Jae Joong Princess3: About time you freaking signed on you!

Fr3kn 1d1oT: You missed me that much, we talk every night!

Jae Joong Princess3: Yea, so what… I can't go to see TVXQ!

Fr3kn 1d1oT: Is that all you talk about!? I swear…ok so tell me what exactly is going on?

Jae Joong Princess3: Well, you see my mum is saying de nuevo that I freaking need to work! I don't wanna work bc I wanna go see JJ, I am sure he going to look mad hot! Plus I need to get them free stuff they give out….  
**  
Fr3kn 1d1oT signed out  
**

"GAH!!!! Forget it!" Aurora turned off the computer, but then turned it on again. Ok, 1week left for the concert….."

Aurora had time that she had not been on Soompi because of the fact that she need to work. She went straight for the DBSK thread and saw pictures of Jae Joong and Tiffany together.

"이게 뭐야!?"

She kept reading and saw it was for the haptic CF, she saw she was not the only one pissed at this CF, but it was just a CF a very funny and long one for that fact.

"Jae Joongie… how I wish you could hug me like that!" She sighed and started to read some Jae Joong fan fics while listing to DBSK to calm herself down.

((((( HAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE JAE THAT SOON? WHAT FUN WOULD THAT BE???))))

**Terms  
**  
  
Spanish

Hola- Hello

Concierto- Concert

Que esta preguntando? -What is he asking

"Si, soy de Nsync." - Yes I am from Nsync

Yo me limpio sola (o)- I'll clean myself *** O is ending for boys A is ending for girls***

Ni que ocho cuartos- Not even 8 rooms.. Its a spanish phrase like saying fat chance

Korean  
  
"이게 뭐야!?"- What the heck is this or whats this but kind of rude way


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bashing and Blushing

Japan  
Midnight

"Every time I see him my heart races, I wonder how in the world will I be able to get rid of that feeling!" Jae Joong thought to himself as he reached out for his clothes from the clothes rack, he saw Yunho was already fixing his jacket.

Changmin tapped Jae Joong on his shoulder and Jae Joong got startled, he put his hand on his chest.

"Changmin… you scared me there!"

"Jae Joong…I know what happened this morning, just forget about him."

"What, you mean…nothing happened." Jae Joong turned his face to the side, Changmin did not buy it.

"Pfff. Please Jae Joong try that story on someone else like Junsu, but you can't fool me. I see it in your eyes every time you look at him, every time you talk to him how nervous you get, I even read your journal."

Changmin started to hit Jae Joong on his shoulder while he was saying.

"So, you can't lie to me."  
**  
Bang**

ONE TOUCH!

Changmin pushed Jae Joong hard and Jae Joong fell on the chair.  
Jae Joong quickly got up and pushed Changmin back and he started to laugh.

"Thanks but, next time please keep your hands out of my crap."

"It was not my fault you left it half way open on the table, good thing Junsu didn't get to it before I did, I was about to close it when it came half way open and it said something that I can't believe you wrote!"

Yoochun was sitting behind the clothes rack he had heard every bit of their conversation, he peaked out from inside the clothes rack and grabbed Jae Joong's foot.

"혹시, is that your plan! You wanna go to California to marry Yunho!?"

Jae Joong pulled his foot from Yoochun's grasp.

"What the he11, what are you doing in there?"

"No, the question is not what I am doing in here, but the question is, if you are actually thinking of doing something to Yunho to make him marry you when we go to LA!"

Jae Joong closed his mouth he just sat back down with his arms folded.

"I wish…No, way he would do that….I suppose you are right Changmin, I should just forget about him…before Junsu finds out and tells half of the world of what is going on in here… That's why I didn't want anyone to find out…because either Yoochun may say it or you Changmin!" Jae Joong sighed.

"But Yunho would always deny it and they would believe him in the end." Junsu said as he walked into the room.

Jae Joong turned around and saw that Yunho had already left it was just the 4 of them.

"Junsu you had to be so loud!?" Jae Joong asked.

"No, I was not loud… you 3 where, I heard you while I was opening the door, don't worry I saw Yunho walking out before I came in." Junsu got close to Jae Joong and sat beside him.

"Hey, I won't tell… but you pay for dinner tonight, ok!" Junsu said.

"Ok, I'll pay! I just hope this room does not have cameras installed."

"Oh, don't worry I doubt they do… they know if they would do something like that AVEX would never forgive them!"

Yoochun said as he crawled out of the clothes rack.

"Changmin, you really look good in that grey vest and with that black tie."

Jae Joong said as he got up and started to fix his tie.

"Don't tell me you want to kiss me again…" Changmin said.

"Perhaps I will, I mean after all, you were my first man kiss…"

Jae Joong puckers his lips, Changmin opens his eyes wide, and Yoochun is smirking in the back, he pushes Jae Joong, Changmin who is already looking down at him grabs him in his arms, and they kiss.

"WOOOT!" That as easier than I thought Yoochun starts to laugh.

"Yoochun!" Junsu glares at Yoochun.

Changmin quickly lets go of Jae Joong who falls on the floor and walks out of the dressing room, Junsu quickly follows, leaving Jae Joong with Yoochun.

"Hey! Doesn't mean because you have a girlfriend that you have to go trying to hook people up! Changmin already has someone in mind and it isn't me… You saw that Junsu got jealous! Jeez I won't see the end of this!"

"Ah, those two needed help anyway, and you too….Maybe that kiss will cancel out Yunho's kiss."

Yoochun also walked out of the dressing room.

The PD came and peaked into the room.

"Jae Joong, you have to come now, the stage is ready!"

Jae Joong walked out of the room and got on stage with the rest of the guys, today they were performing Beautiful You in front of a live audience.

Jae Joong POV

That performanace was one of the most bitter sweet ones that, I've ever done, I really wanted to cry and I did my heart was crying I was indeed hurt, but I must forget Yunho some how, I can't rule over his heart. I can't even rule over mine how in the world am I expected or do I expect myself to make Yunho fall in love with me, impossible…It was after all a Thousand Year Love song, I felt like I loved him at least that long, I'm sure I loved him in my last life time, so why can I not love him now?

Justin Timberlake POV  
After Noon LA

As I stare into this TVXQ poster, I can't help to not be curious about who they are. Maybe I should research them. I found myself opening my lap top and opening my firefox and clicking on the Google tab and typing TVXQ as the page loaded the first thing that drew my eyes was a picture of this white blond kid with his mouth wide open, it was a Youtube video named Balloon.

What type of a name is Balloon for a song, and that kid looked like that Joong the one that hot latina girl I like likes.

Before I knew it or before I could stop myself, I clicked on it. The video loaded and to my dismay the first thing that popped out in the video were these weird alien letters not only that the video itself was the most childsh thing that was ever invented by any man known to this life time, these men were if you could all them men. They were TVXQ, what in the world is she into!?

She must be some childish person, yet no matter how cute that may sound like, I really cannot over look this. They sound alright sure, very good singers but the video…. Although it's oddly funny but what were their producers thinking.

As soon as the song kept going I noticed who Joong was, he was that bleach head from the beginning. He kept smirking at me like if he was making fun of me, because that girl loved him and not me; well she did love me once but I lost her to him. Then I figured it out this video must be some campaign to help children with cancer or something like that.

My curiosity got the best of me, I decided to click on the related videos to see if these guys actually had a decent chance or they were just some other boyband, after all I was once apart of a boyband, but never like this. No, we had style.

Hmm, I kept thinking to myself which one should I click Rising Sun or the alien lettered one that said in the end of it TVXQ I believe well the sign behind them looks like it spells MEXICO but inverted, I suppose that I believe that they will not amaze me so I clicked on it, if I am still curious I can click back and then click on the Rising Sun one.

Ok, piano in the middle of a bridge… FINALLY ENGLISH!  
Do girls actually fall for these sweet words? Yes, I been making money out of it for the past 13 years, I suppose women are the same in Asia. I failed to notice it, but this girl isn't asian, yet she fell for them? They walked down a bridge, sang in a roof top Michael Jackson Style and they even spelled Mexico wrong, they spelled it BEXICO. And another thing something that could never faltar *OMG I am speaking spanish now! That girl got to me* in a video is the Coca Cola. They kept focusing on that Joong a lot too, even though I like the other kid's voice more, the stylist put a ugly flower on his suit—I just want to rip it off… The flower I mean. Not bad, I kind of think they sound better than those Jonas Brothers.

NEXT  
Found myself clicking on Hiyaya…. Must be some Korean thing.

Piano+Sweat+Sun= Money

It looks like it was made in Hawaii or something like that, the song is pretty catchy but why does that guy have a bandage on his ankle.  
I was curious about it so I found myself reading the comments apparently its Bora Bora, wherever that is, maybe someday I will go there with that girl, I bet she would like to see where their video was located.  
I kept doing that for a few hours, I saw a video they did in a train apparently its Hiyaya version 2 and I saw other songs, I finally discovered their Japanese songs which sound totally different from their Korean ones. I like the Japanese ones, perhaps because they actually try to want to really sing, they sound less pop they sound more like singers. Not that I am saying their Korean songs are bad but I can actually remember a few melodies from the Japanese songs, which is weird. There was one that left me a bit shocked it was Love in the Ice Tokyo Soul Live Version, and also Asu Wa Haru Kara Live Five in the Black.  
I guess I am slowly becoming immune to this band, but still; no way in hell I am going to lose this girl to that Jae Joong, I rather see her with Junsu if anything. Jae Joong just sticks his tongue out too much, reminds me of a snake at times, apparently most girls fall for that.

--------We will JUST leave Justin with his Jae Joong bashing and go to another segment


	4. Chapter 4

Diary Entry

Jan 01 07

Today, I had the most very AWESOME Expexrience in my life!!! So much that I am even forgetting how to spell O__________________O YEA! Either way, what is it that has me all excited???????????????  
YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME?

Here is your answer.

Today, I saw the most hottest man God has ever created on the face of this freaking earth! I can't believe that I've waited so long to know them! I mean, YOUTUBE is my freaking savior! This is the Holly-Oriental-Type O-Terrific-Yummy-Accident (HOTTY *for short*)  
WHO IS THAT HOT YUMMY MAN!?

None other than Kim Jae Joong, oh he looked soooo fineeeeeeeeeeeeeee *squeals as she glumps her screen*

He has these small big eyes and his nose is soo cute, and his hair is soooooooooo changes of color a lot but I bet it's black! Just like his eyes, but I still LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE his contacts! I mean the boy *I am younger so what* is soo hot!

"God must have spent a little more time on you" - Promise you by Nsync

the lyrics go something like that but, man did God spend an eternity to build that perfect hunk of nature! That is my type  
my style of guy... I found out the word for guy in Korean!!! Namja!!!! I love that Namja u betta forget ya that ya going to get that namja because HE MINE!!!!

I claim him late but I claim him!

When I see Jae Joong I'm going to spit on him to seal my claim.... no.... that sounds weird

O.o

I think Jae would chase me around with his broom like he did to Yunho in Dangerous Love.

Either way, I am going to kiss him!  
I'm going to make him some how make me have his illegal babies!! Because, some how that would be considered rape and he isn't from here... so some how that would be illegal! What should I know this country has some dumb laws about stuff like that. A must say... a man like that shouldn't be illegal anywhere!

OR IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO BE SO HOT!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Then the world would be so boring and I would have to settle for less!

No, I want Jae Joong!

MINE!!!

Jan 2,07

I wanna bite his nose....  
Don't ask why... I also want to bite his neck.  
I like the veins he has on his arms, they are soo noticeable! I LOVE IT!  
I also like the beauty marks he has all over his face, I want to kiss them all over!

I wanted to say something but I forgot....

I WISH THEY CAME TO THE US!

JAE=MINE!

April 07  
DANG IT I AM KICKING MYSELF SOO MUCH!!! I HEARD THAT THEY CAME in 04!!!!  
I could have seen Jae because I lived here!!! WHY WHY IS THE WORLD SOOO UNFAIR!!!!  
I need to learn more Korean by!!!

DANG IT my english is messing up!!!

I am learning Japanese too... so don't mess with me!!! I so far have 4 languages in my head off and on!! 2 fluent 2 not sooo fluent! BUT IT STILL COUNTS!!!! JEEZ!!!

Jae Joong is mine!

June 15 07  
Dang, I almost drowned I saw Jae in my sleep I suppose, this is the first real time I actually dreamed with him, because before he spoke English but this time he spoke Korean. I must be insane.  
Perhaps it was because I almost died?  
Is there some wayGod is trying to keep me alive by putting him in my dream...

i keep hearing pokemon's theme....

I must be sleepy..............................

I m soo tired swallowing that chlorine water does bad things to your system.

I LOVE JAE JOONG!

PS  
I forgot to tell you that today is my b day  
I suppose God gave me the gift of life back as well as the gift of seeing JAE JOONG!

----------

Sorry about all that fan girl-ing!


End file.
